Merry Go Home
by Vargas Famiglia
Summary: Peut avant d'arriver sur l'île Sabaody, Une sirène fait son apparition sur le bateau de Luffy. Quand elle se présenta sous le nom de Merry, elle ne sait pas que ce qu'elle croyait détruit peut se reconstruire


Chapitre 1

Je ne voulais plus fuir. Même si je courais à en perdre haleine, je n'échapperai pas à mon destin. J'entendais quelqu'un me parler, sa voix mettais familière. Je voulais répondre mais je ne pus parler.

Il commença à me brûler. Et à cet instant toutes les paroles que j'avais enfouies au plus profond de mon âme sortirent de ma bouche dans un flot de larme.

Je les entendais pleurer. Mon capitaine était en larme, il culpabilisait de tous les dégâts que j'avais subis à cause d'eux mais je ne leur en voulais pas.

« J'ai été si heureux, je voulais vous emmener un peu plus loin. Sanglotai-je, Je brûlai quand je rendis mon dernier souffle, leur drapeau s'envola.

Mon capitaine cria à se casser la voix.

- MERRYYYYYYYYYYY! »

* * *

Dans les tréfonds de l'océan une sirène à la queue de poisson argenté se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle cherchait la personne qui l'avait appelé. Elle soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les abysses de l'océan. S'éclairant avec une simple torche marine. La sirène regarda attentivement les coquillages qu'elle trouvait. Elle remonta quelque heure après, mais bien sur se ne se fit pas sans conséquence. 2 hommes poissons attendaient la jeune fille de pied ferme. Elle grimaça en les voyants et les suivit quand ils partirent. Ils s'arrivèrent devant un petit manoir de coquillage.

- Merry je commence en avoir ras le bol de tes excursions dangereuses. Cria une autre sirène à la queue de requin.

- Désolé mais c'est si mystérieux, l'abyme de cette endroit regorge de Coquillage et de trésor enfouit. Se justifia Merry la mine boudeuse.

- Je devrais te bannir de cette mer mais je n'en ai pas la force.

- Je partirai demain. Déclara l'argentée le regard pétillant.

- Quoi ! s'écria une autre sirène qui espionnait la scène depuis la porte. Tu es complètement taré Merry ! Si les monstre marin de mange ou pire si les humain te vole tes écailles !

- Mais tu vas te calmer ! Hurla la concerné en regardant sa camarade.

- Erika .D. Merry. Commença le chef. Je te donne le pouvoir de te transformé a volonté en humaine, Mais tu ne dois surtout pas trahir une seule et unique règle.

- Laquelle ? demanda Merry un peu septique.

- Tu ne devras jamais te faire volé un baiser ni même embrassé quelqu'un avant d'avoir réalisé ton rêve.

- Mais … Mon rêve est de découvrir toutes les plus belles choses de se monde. Souffla Merry abasourdi.

- Est ce bien clair ? Demanda Le chef.

La sirène répondit oui d'un signe de tête. Elle avait le regard vide, une des plus belles choses de se monde est l'amour. Comment toutes les découvrir si elle ne peut aimer personne. Cette question resta sans réponse, son amie demanda ce qu'elle-même n'osa pas demander.

- Mais Unira-sama que se passera t-il si elle embrasse quelqu'un avant ?

- Elle aura des crises qui ne pourront êtres soigné que par le baiser d'un homme qui a mangé un fruit du démon. Répondit Unira d'un air grave.

Les deux sirènes restèrent sans voix. Merry sourit intérieurement et fixa sa queue de poisson. Dans quelques minutes elle pourra marcher sur la terre ferme. Elle prit congé et fila à la surface. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Aucun bateau et la prochaine île est à des kilomètre d'ici.

- Encore quelque kilomètre. Soupira t-elle.

Elle eu une idée de génie. Elle sauta dans les airs. Ses écailles argentées devenaient blanches au soleil. Quand elle retomba a l'eau elle aperçu un bateau avec un tournesol en tête de prou ou peut être un lion. Elle nagea vers cet étrange bateau et sauta sur le pont. Le spectacle qui s'offrait a elle était magnifique.

Le pont était recouvert d'herbe verte, des mandariniers trônaient en hauteur près du 2ème mats.

Des bruits venaient de la cuisine. Elle se posta sur la tête de prou et commença a chanter.

_« Utawo Utaou_

_Daichi no utawo_

_Kazewo Idakou_

_Hikari abite. »_

Nami fut happé par cette chanson. Elle sorti de la pièce et regarda d'où venait la musique. Elle remarqua la sirène. Elle descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de la jeune femme. La sirène ne remarqua même pas Nami qui la regardait étonné et l'œil que Robin avait fait apparaître pour voir se qui avait tiré la rousse de son discours sur les intempéries de Grand Line.

_« Hoshi wa matataki _

_Mochiwa Kina meku_

_Fuwa Fuwa Fururi_

_Menai komete_ »

Luffy sortit à son tour avec des paillettes dans les yeux. Suivit de Chopper et Ussop. Robin avait demandé à Sanji de resté dans la cuisine. Les Mugiwaras n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Une sirène était assit sur le siège de Luffy entrain de chanter… Luffy voulut éclaircir ce problème. Il allongea ses bras, décolla et atterrit sans grande discrétion derrière la sirène. La sirène ce figea et se retourna. Elle cria et sauta dans l'eau. Luffy sauta aussi à l'eau comme un idiot…

- Luffy ! Attends !

Luffy perdit connaissance et s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'océan. La jeune sirène sera le jeune homme en caoutchouc contre elle et sortit de l'eau dans un saut phénoménale. Elle atterrit sur le pont. Sanji sortit en entendent le vacarme et se pétrifia de surprise. Une jeune fille trempée serrant son capitaine contre sa poitrine était comment dire … Choquant.

- Oï Mugiwara ! La jeune sirène essaya de réveiller Luffy mais sans succès

Contre toues attente la jeune fille se leva laissant le capitaine du Sunny tombé a terre. Elle analysa les personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Je suis Erika D Merry. Se présenta la jeune sirène.

Quand Luffy entendit le nom Merry, il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sanji ayant remarqué le trouble de son capitaine essaya de faire signe à Ussop qui lui aussi était étonné du prénom de la jeune fille.

- Tu te nommes Merry. Affirma le capitaine en se levant.

- Exact ! Il y a un problème? Demanda Merry.

Luffy détailla la jeune femme, ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et surtout complètement trempés. Elle avait des yeux jaunes qui brillaient comme des pépite d'or au soleil.

Si elle ne s'appelait pas Merry, elle aurait été plus que banal au yeux de 'équipage. Mais son nom les avait complètement déboussoler. Luffy partit vers la cuisine suivit de son second.

- Excuse le mais ton nom est spéciale pour nous. Expliqua Nami.

- Je sais tout de vous... Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. La sirène sauta dans l'eau et disparut.

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est bizarre? lança finalement Ussop.

- Elle sait tout de nous et surtout elle sait qui est Luffy. Vous pensez que elle et Going Merry sont la même personne ?

- J'ai lu dans un vieux livre que certaine âme se réincarne en sirène ou autre animaux mystique. Répondit Robin. C'est certainement ça.

* * *

Voila je premier chapitre! Je n'ai pas fait de prologue parce qu'au début la première partie devait s'arrêté quand Luffy cri "Merry" mais comme c'était court j'ai rajouté mon premier chapitre avec.

Moi: Oui enfin Fini!

Merry: * désespérer*génial...

Moi: pour fêter ça je veux du chocolat!

Merry et Luffy: Chocolat!*µ*

Moi: Oui ça va il y en aura pour vous deux!

Sanji: Il y en aura aussi pour ma Nami chérie et ma Robin d'amour? * petit coeur*

Moi:...*prend son porte-monnaie et compte son argent* Euh... J'ai pas assez !* cours pour evité deux goinfres et un cuistot dingo*

Merry: Des p'tite Review ou un carreaux de chocolat!


End file.
